1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the comminution of raw materials
2. Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made for comminuting raw material into a desired particulate size. One problem with such attempts is their susceptibility to jamming. Another problem with such devices is the presence of numerous mechanical parts, each of which are susceptible to wear and tear and replacement of the individual parts can be expensive. Some of these devices are also large and thus not easily portable.
The comminuting device or, for brevity herein, the grinder, can be considered to comprise two opposed cup-like devices the base of which have pins, those on one cup extending between the pins of the other cup towards the base of that other cup. The cups have a male/female relationship with one cup, the male, fitting within the female cup. The male cup has an annular shoulder against which the upper edge of the female cup bears when the two cups are fully engaged.
The mating sections when mated form an enclosed interior chamber with the first and second sections capable of movement relative to each other. The first mating section has a first set of a plurality of pins, which extend from a base of the first mating section and into the interior of the chamber. Similarly, the second mating section has a second set of a plurality of pins extending from a base of the second mating section and into the interior of the chamber. The pins from the first mating section interdigitate with the second set of a plurality of pins when the first and second mating sections are mated, wherein movement of the first and second mating sections relative to one another causes comminution of the material when placed in the chamber.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a plurality of pins having at least one planar facet, more preferably be multi-planar faceted, and most preferably be either triangular or hexagonal. The first and second sets of a plurality of pins are preferably substantially perpendicular to the base of their respective mating sections, although the pins can also be placed at an angle relative to the base. If the pins are angled, the angle at which the first set of a plurality of pins is placed relative to the base of the first mating section is complementary to the angle at which the second set of a plurality of pins is placed relative to the base of the second mating section.
In yet another embodiment, the pins are removably fixed to their respective bases, thus allowing pins of various shapes and sizes to be easily inter-changed.
In yet another embodiment, a method of determining the configuration of a plurality of pins in a cylindrical comminuting device having a first and second mating section, the method comprising the steps of:
1) determining the configuration in a first mating section of a first set of a plurality of pins by:
a) selecting parameters of the first mating section such that the relationship
D=(n)(d)+S(nxe2x88x921)+2F
xe2x80x83is satisfied;
b) determining the maximum number of orbits, O, of said pins for the mating sections such that
O=(nxe2x88x921)/2;
xe2x80x83where parameter:
D is an internal diameter of the first mating section,
d is the maximum cross-sectional distance of a pin,
S is the minimum distance between a pair of interdigitating adjacent pins,
n is the total integral odd number of interdigitating pins along a major axis of said mating sections,
2) determining the radius of total orbits when said first and second sections are mated such that
R=2(n)(d+S),
xe2x80x83where parameter:
R is the radius of an orbit,
n is the nth orbit; and
3) configuring a second set of a plurality of pins in a second mating section such that the first set of pins and second set of pins have a distance S when said first and second sections are mated and said first mating section having even Rn orbits and said second mating section having odd Rn orbits.
The invention also provides for a kit for comminuting material, wherein such kit comprises first and second mating sections. The first and second mating sections when mated are capable of forming an enclosed interior chamber with the sections capable of movement relative to each other. A plurality of sets of pins capable of being removably fixed to a base each of the first and second mating sections; are also provided with the kit.
In another embodiment, the sets of pins to be included with the kit comprise a plurality of sets of pins for both the first and second mating sections and further comprise pins of a plurality of shapes and sizes.
The invention also provides for a gasket which alleviates the problem of damage to the cups due to different rotational movements. The problem is reduced by the introduction of a tough, low-friction material between the rubbing surfaces. Such a material could, for example, be TEFLON(copyright) applied to one or both of the rubbing surfaces.
The surfaces are smooth and rotation with gentle axial pressure causes effective grinding of materials placed in the male cup. However, due to irregularities in different people""s rotational movements (i.e. unnecessary pressure applied, pieces not axially aligned) a gasket/washer of low friction (i.e. Teflon(copyright), PVC) is designed to complement the comminuting device/grinder. Thus the gasket will provide a practical solution for the irregularities of manual implementation. These irregularities can cause damage to the shoulder surface of the male cup and the matching surface of the female cup (the rubbing surfaces).
To prevent such change, an annulus (washer) of low-friction material may be placed on the male cup to seat against the shoulder surface. Preferably, the washer should fit snugly against the neck adjacent to the shoulder to resist the tendency for it to be separated from the shoulder. The washer may have a flange at a 90 degree angle to the annular portion of the washer to protect the inner surface of the female and outer surface of the male cups and to minimize the friction between them.
To aid holding the washer in place, there may be a groove at the base of the wall of the male cup. The washer may then have a ridge protruding on the flange at the corner where the flange and annular portion meet. The ridge will fit into the groove of the male cup thereby holding the washer in position.